


You're my son.

by Arctixx



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ??? idk i made philza a god theres not really any lore behind this au, Angst, Dadza, Fake Character Death, Family Dynamics, I wrote this for my boyfriend in discord dms, Magic, Philza-centric, Wilbur almost dies, god AU, this fic may not make sense but its not supposed to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctixx/pseuds/Arctixx
Summary: Do you really think Philza would kill his own son? You foolish, foolish mortals.Philza loves his sons more than anything, even his own realm. Even if they're on different sides in the world of the Dream SMP, Philza would do anything to make sure his own sons are alive and well.(A short fic where Philza fakes Wilbur's death.)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, irl shippers DNI
Comments: 6
Kudos: 282





	You're my son.

Do you really think Philza would kill his own son? You foolish, foolish mortals.  
  
Philza loves his sons more than anything, even his own realm. Even if they're on different sides in the world of the Dream SMP, Philza would do anything to make sure his own sons are alive and well.  
  
He stabbed his own son, his hands shaky as he made sure he did it in _just_ the right spot. He looked back at Tommy, masking his pain with a neutral look. Then, he looked at Techno, beside him not only one but two withers. His eyes widened. He regretted ever teaching him how to summon them. But now, he was powerful enough to summon two? Another day, he might be proud of him. Now was not the time. He wished for L'manberg member's safety as he took the sword out of Wilbur, and when nobody was looking he picked him up and ran.  
  
If he could get him somewhere safe, he can save him.  
  
When he was out of the tunnel leading to the TNT room, he looked around for a place to go. His wings were weak in this realm, not enough magic energy to be able to use them regularly, so he couldn't travel too far. He would have to use his own leftover magic for now until he could return to his own realm to recharge. He focused magic into his feet as he began to run across the water, tuning out the chaos going on behind him. He'd assist them soon.  
  
He ran into the spruce forest, making sure he was far enough before stopping. He set Wilbur down against a tree, applying pressure to the wound before focusing his magic into his hands now. A green glow came from the palms of his hands as he began to use his healing magic. While he was a bit rusty, he knew he could heal this wound.  
  
"Ph.. Phil..." Wilbur fought to open his eyes, staring at the god in front of him. Was Phil visiting him in hell? He looked down and saw his wounds, and realized he wasn't dead yet. _Why?_ "Shh..." Phil hushed his son, applying more pressure to the wound. "Save your strength, Wilbur." He hadn't even noticed the tears going down his own cheeks, too focused on saving Wilbur. He had no time to brush them away anyways, he needed to give Wilbur his all. If he didn't, then- He shook this thought out of his head. Thinking that way would only end up making this process harder. He needed to think about life and the happy things. Buying Wilbur his first guitar, Wilbur warming up to Tommy when he was adopted, Wilbur and Techno's duels in their garden. He smiled, the wound healing more.  
  
"I told.. you to kill me..." Wilbur leaned his head against the tree, closing his eyes. He tried to lift a hand to push Philza's hands away, but found himself too weak to. When Philza ignored him, he laughed as much as a dying man can. "You can.. still do it.. kill me, Philza. I blew up.. L'manberg..."  
  
"Wilbur.." Phil knew he was close, but felt his magic running out. He could do this! His eyes flashed as all his magic was put into the healing magic, and Wilbur's wound closed. The spot would still hurt, but now... Philza wrapped his arms around Wilbur, crying into his shoulder.  
  
"You _idiot.._ You know what I told you?"  
  
Philza backed from the hug for a moment, holding onto Wilbur's shoulders now as their foreheads touched. _"You're my son._ You could destroy the moon and I'd always keep you safe. You're chaotic and foolish, but you're _my_ chaotic and foolish son. I've always been beside you since day one, remember? Even when silly things like this happen, at the end you'll always have a safe place with me."  
  
Wilbur was speechless, staring at Phil in shock. "But... dad..."  
  
"Rest, Wilbur. I did what I could with my magic, but your own body still needs to recover. Stay here and shut your eyes for a bit." Philza stood, taking the hat off his head and placing it on Wilbur's to where its over his eyes. "I'll be back."  
  
And with that, Philza ran back towards L'manberg, leaving Wilbur alone with this thoughts. He pushed the hat up and smiled, closing his eyes again.  
  
"I should of expected this from you, dad."

**Author's Note:**

> There's not really a reason for Philza faking Wilbur's death. Think of this however you want.


End file.
